


Hearts As Dark As Midnight

by Zoe_Grimm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Darkness, F/F, Heart Play, One Shot, Two kinds of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:33:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoe_Grimm/pseuds/Zoe_Grimm
Summary: Ripping out hearts feels just like catching a snitch.





	Hearts As Dark As Midnight

She plunged her fingers through the black laces of the woman's dress and ripped out her heart. 

It matched the dress perfectly. 

Bellatrix gasped as Regina looked at the black little lump that was now beating in her hands. 

"I don't feel any different", Bellatrix observed, once she had gotten over the moment and this new kind of magic.

"No. I suppose you don't.", the Queen agreed. She gently squeezed the heart and Bellatrix felt the breath being torn from her lungs as something in her empty chest throbbed terribly. "You feel THAT?", the Queen smirked.

"Stop it!" She did. She had other things in mind. She waved her hand and a girl appeared in front of them in a cloud of purple smoke. 

"Did you just make her apparate?", Bellatrix asked. 

"You mean did I poof her here?"

Confusion played over their faces that turned to amusement at the sight of a girl utterly terrified.

Regina had chosen their victim almost randomly. She had only ever seen the girl in passing but her rich dark hair and snowy white skin made the Queen dislike her on sight.

"That's a pureblood.", Bellatrix stated, recognising Pansy Parkinson.

"So?", Regina asked her.

"We shouldn't kill her", Bellatrix replied, though she really didn't care.

"But don't you want to?", the Queen asked lowly, as she slowly waltzed over and pushed Bella's heart right back into her chest, her fingers lingering longer than was in any way acceptable. 

"Of course I do.", Bellatrix purred, eyes alight with malevolence that seemed to stem from her heart and flow through her veins. 

"Then take her", the Queen whispered.

They walked over to the girl and backed her up into a corner, wandless, defenseless. Left to the mercy of two merciless creatures. 

"Please, don't, Madam Lestrange, I-"

"I like it when they beg", Bella said, and reached out. Regina wrapped her fingers around a slender wrist to guide Bella in taking her first heart. They plunged in together.

"Just like catching a snitch", Bella said, as she tore her hand free from the girl's ribcage. Pansy collapsed on the floor, mascara tears staining that perfect skin but they never even looked at her.  

They stared into each others eyes, transfixed by darkness, the sins they saw. Hearts as dark as midnight. 

The Queen laced her fingers through Bella's and together they squeezed. 

"And how does it feel now?", the Queen murmured, bloody lips brushing Bella's neck, tasting her pulse quicken.

"It feels perfect.", Bellatrix said.

She tilted her head and they kissed. And they held hands as they squeezed the innocent heart that was now trapped between them with no way out. 


End file.
